Not From Around Here
by EvilGirlsWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Kirk gets ambushed by two bad aliens and is saved by a mysterious female, he ends up on a ship in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact his crew, or Spock, how will our hero survive this? Bad summary read if you like and comment rated for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Star Trek...if I did though...it would be pretty weird...

Just a little SpockxKirk story I wanted to do, hope you like it if not, don't read.

She was unlike anything I'd ever laid eyes on. This was sayin' something since my job pretty much involved weird species of other planets that I have to make nice with. Her skin was a pale purple, she had dark royal blue hair cropped short so it didn't yet reach her shoulders, and a long tail same color as her skin with a silvery pointed tip which was making some weird jingling noise. So far, in my humble opinion her back was pretty sexy. 'Nice ass' I made a mental comment that made me chuckle slightly in my mind, only I would think of that when I was bleeding from a stab wound to the side.

The purple girls tail was swishing dangerously as she growled at the two males of her species, a blue one and a green one, both looked quite frightened and had cuts from her previous attacks. "Get! Shove off Scourangers! Leave this one alone or you shall suffer a pirate's wraith! " That did it, both men ran off with their tales, metaphorically, between their legs. Satisfied she had driven them away for good she turned to me. I felt my jaw go slack in the light of the three moons on this planet her eyes looked like liquid flame, molten lava flowing lighting up the night.

She kneeled by me and pressed her hand to my wound, I hissed in pain. "It'll be okay, lucky for you I found you before too much blood got out." She brows furred in thought "My captain will fix ya right up I promise." I smiled painfully at her "Thanks for saving my ass right then, I'm sure they would have killed me if you hadn't showed up." She eyes softened as she smiled gently and motherly at me "Ah you're not from around 'round here are you?" she chuckled "Your welcome, I'm Neka what's your name?" she chirped. I must have looked shocked because she tilted her head at me in confusion so I quickly covered myself "James Tiberius Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim." She nodded "Okay then Jim, forgive me." I was just about to ask why when she punched my lights out.

"Uuuughnn" I groaned sitting up in my bed winced at the pain in my side. "Was I drunk…?" I murmured crossly holding my aching head and side 'Maybe I'll ask Bones for something for this hangover…' I thought when I heard a cheery female voice. "You're up~! Wonderful!" my eye's snapped open realizing this wasn't my room at the Enterprise but a wooden cabin that reminded me of a inside of a pirate ship, only a bit more advanced. "Huh?" I asked looking at this alien female with a confused face. Her face fell and her lower lip popped out in a pout.

"Neka remember? Sorry I hit ya so hard but I had to get ya to the ship without exposing our location." She looked really sincerely worried. I rubbed my aching head as memories of the night recapped in my mind. I was on shore leave out lookin' for a nice place to drink when two guys jumped out at me and stabbed a knife in my side, knocked down as the stole my communicator and smashed into the ground I felt panicked knowing I couldn't contact anyone. Then suddenly a low growl came from the shadows as she jumped and ambushed my attacked slicing at them with her claws until they raced away. I smiled at her as the recap ended "Oh I remember the tough chick who beat up some guys who were attacking me, asked my name and punched my lights out."

I chuckled as she blushed a purple-ish pink color but smiled. "Sorry Jim but ya know rules are rules~" she grinned at me "Try standing, Captain fixed you up real nice I promise!" she batted her eyes at me. I slowly pulled my sore body out of the bed and stood realizing I was a good two inches taller than her I smirked "Well you and your Captain must be magic." I waggled my eyebrows in a flirtatious manner and she burst out laughing. "Pfft wow you Sir are a flirt." She giggled slapping my hand playfully "Well so are you." I drawled she grinned in a seductive manner "You know it!" we both laughed for a good few minutes before she calmed down. Her face turned serious "Now I must tell you about the people who attacking you."

Sighing rubbing my temples sitting on the bed in this weird cabin, watching Neka sip from a mug filled with a black liquid inside. "So I was attacked by… Scourangers?" I started she nodded and cut me off "They kidnap people and sell them back to their tribes for a fee, if the tribe refuses to pay…Well" she made a motion of slicing her neck crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. I nodded "So they saw I was human and tried to kidnap me hoping I would fetch a nice amount of money" I finished looking at her bobbing head as she nodded. "Yep but they were babes at the game so it was easy for me to make them back off." She gulped down the rest of the drink and grunted "People like them make me sick." Huffing Neka stood up "Now Jim…we have work to do!" she grinned at me "We gotta clean the ships floor the oooooold fashion way!"

I looked at her oddly she rolled her eyes thought and smirked "You'll get to see my aaaaaaass~" she teased and I jumped up and jokingly held my heart. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Her smile widened as she dashed out, my grin faltered as I worried about my crew Bones…and Spock…I wondered how they were handling things without me. I had to brush it off as I walked out of my temporary cabin to join my host, pushing past the curtains I was nearly blinded by the bright suns cursing at myself for forgetting this planet's multiple suns I shielded my eyes. As my pupils adjusted to the stunning light I saw Neka grinning at me standing on the wooden floor of a old ship the white sails, ropes, and everything holding a bucket and two old hand brushes used to clean floors and such.

That wasn't what made my breath hitch, it was the beautiful blue sky that stretched behind her cloudless and seemingly flawless, the breezy flowing by and making it a bit cooler, though it was still hot as hell but hey, it was amazing. All around us different types of species, some like Neka only different colored some totally different scattered around the ship a few glancing at me but most working it was a sight to behold."Now Jim since your delicate body can't do much work I decided to help out a bit by givin' you the easiest job" she chuckled a bit teasing me. "I wouldn't have you working at all but Captain says" she lowered her voice to a mocking male tone "'every man has to pull his weight Neka'" back in her normal voice giggling "So you gotta do something."

She held out the brush for me and winked "I'll show you a fun easy way to do it 'kay?" I took it and decided that since I was stuck here out on this weird ship in the middle of what seems like nowhere without any communication with my crew I might as well enjoy the company of this pretty hot chick and the breath taking open sky and hope for the best.

Well theres the first chapter, I have no idea what made me want to put this up here but eh might as well. If your wondering who the chick Neka is she's my OC for Star Trek the movie from 2009, don't go all bitch on me cause Kirk is all calling her hot and shit when we all know ever well the man is a whore. But I love him X3

This story isn't KirkxOC trust me I would never get in the way of my OTP which is SpockxKirk. Though you might think she's being a whore, it's not the truth she's just a flirt like Jim is and finds it so much fine to screw with guys heads.

Laslt if your wondering about the planet it's also my own made up little thing, It has three suns three moons, danger and every corner and a steampunky feel with the ships. I hope you liked my first Star Trek story next chapter will hopfully be in Spocks POV if I can get him right any tips on that?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapters really short but…I'm not to good at Spock and I'd hate myself if I made him all OOC...

2

::

Back on the Enterprise, the best words to describe how the crew was acting about the Captain's disappearance would be 'freaking out' as I've heard humans say. After the Captain left they quickly discovered the dangers of the planet they were orbiting, but as they tried the contact him to return all they received was static. Scotty* began to franticly search for Captain Kirk's location but came up with nothing which is when everyone really started to go in to a frenzy of panic. All accept me of course; Vulcan's never, 'freak out', as the term is used. With my hands clasped behind my back I quickly walked to the sickbay where Doctor Bones was sitting with his head in one hand and a bottle empty in the other.

I'm quite sure it was once filled with the alcoholic substance he very much enjoyed consuming. I walked up to him and quirked an eyebrow at him as I spoke "Doctor I believe I have a solution to find our missing Captain" he looked up and glared at me. "What's that you green hobgoblin?" ignoring the slight urge to as Jim would say 'punch his lights out' for calling me that when he very well knows my name I continue. "I suggest we have ourselves beamed down upon the planet's surface and search for the Captain that way since it seems every other option is futile." He furred his brows in thought before asking "And our chance of survival and that we won't end up lost?" he asked looking at me quizzically.

It took me 0.05 seconds to sort through all the data and answer "We have a 66.16% chance of becoming lost and marooned like our Captain and a 27.64% chance of survival." The Doctors face amused me as it was a mix of 'Are you fucking me?' and 'Only Jim could survive though statistics' but he sighed and spoke tiredly "Fine you green demon, we'll start tomorrow morning." I was about to argue that it would be better if we left immediately but I was cut off by his final words "And no we're not going any sooner no matter how much you want to save your boyfriend." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and the tips of my ears so I spun around and quickly exited the room. I can only hope Jim will make it through the night; my readings show the temperature drops 99.2% at night.

::

The next morning after the our previous convorsation I felt the need to explain the relationship between Jim and I. "Doctor." I annonced walking calmly into the SickBay where he was packing supplies for our trip. "I have alerted our crew to our mission and was met with argument buthave resolved it." The Doctor looked up from his medical kit and looked at me "Okay and I give a damn because?" before I could answer he raised a hand to silence me "Don't answer, we'll go get your boyfriend in a second just let me finish packing my scotch."

Taking a deep breath I quickly interjected "Doctor it is illogical to call the Captain my 'boyfriend' since we are not in a sexual or emotional relationship." The Doctor stopped stared at me for a moment and asked "Mhm so you and Jim don't have any other emotional shit other than being Capain and First Officer?" I curtly nodded "Yes. It would be illogical for any other emotions to be present." The Doctor simpley nodded slowly and turned away from me, to let the information sink it I would as asume.

(Bones POV...cause I need a break from so much smartness...)

It took every sane thing in my body to keep from laughing my ass of, the green demon was n denial about the whole thing! I was biting my lower lip so hard it was bleeding and I still wanted to laugh! Ah god when Jim hears this he's gonna even more of a pervert around the ship just to spite his bloody green crush. This will be an interesting day I can tell ya that.

::

FFFFFFF okay I think that sucked X3, I gave it my best shot but Spock is a hard guy to get down and I really don't wanna screw him up or anything...Next chapter will be in Neka's POV~

EvilGirl is going to bed now laters~


	3. Chapter 3

Well this took longer than I expected...but okay whatevers~ i hope whoever may be reading this is enjoying it cause I'm having fun writing it, ever though writers block keeps coming up, any ideas how to avoid/cure writers block? Be a like million dollar question answerer...er, anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it, writing in Neka's POV is harder than I had hoped but I guess thats good? X3 I'll shut up know enjoy the story~

Oh one last thing, I'm trying to find a compertable way to write so don't get confused if things get a little different and such!

::

3

::

I carefully watched my surroundings; we were looking for a certain area on the surface, Jim chattered in my ear about some guy named 'Spock' and his best friend named 'Bones' and really I can only think about how weird human names are. My tail twitched with annoyance I mean, I love Jim I do but I have to focus and he makes it _**so hard.**_

"Jim. I would _love_ to hear more about your boyfriend and your best friend but I have to focus or we could all die."

It got really quiet and I bite my lip worried I hurt his feelings, looking at him I noticed a bright blush on his face and I burst out laughing

"Your turning red!" I chirped and he blushed harder if that was possible.

"Well…see…um…" he started

I sighed cheerfully, "I get it dude, ya like 'im but he either doesn't know or he doesn't return the feelings, common human love story!" I said patting his shoulder and looking down.

I noticed the area we needing to land in "Oi!" I called to the crew and in our language said "We land here mates, get yer weapons ready!"

Grabbing Jims arms I quickly, but gently he's still a bit sore, and lead him to the under decks of the ship so I could gather my weapons.

"Wow so you guys don't speak English?"

I smirked "Ah Earthlings so egotistical to assume we all know it." Jokingly I ruffled his hair, his hands shot up to fix it and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dork" I muttered "Okay then Jim now you must tell me the whole deal with your relationship with this Spock guy."

I purred and pawed at his chest, he smirked a bit "Only if you explain how you know so much about humans stuff."

That surprised me; usually no one cares to ask "Well…" I started "Whenever humans come here I follow them around to make sure they stay safe and off the surface, and in the beginning I listened and collected data on their language till I could speak it so they understood."

I took a breath "And whenever the humans actually talked to me I would learn about customs and their romance and such." I finished looking proud of myself. "So do you only know English not any other?" Jim asked and chuckled at my expression which I'm sure was a dropped jaw.

"There is more than one language!" I said breathlessly rubbing my temples "Humans are so odd but then again…we must seem odd to you as well."

As I ranted under my breath as Jim watched my actions looking very amused. "Well you answered my question, now I'll answer yours."

I shot upright and grinned "Oh please do!" I said giddily. "Well I first met him in Starfleet academy where…" his voice drifted off as I absorbed every bit of information when in the middle of his story the ship rocked violently I jumped up.

'Are we under attack?' I wondered and poked my head through the nearest window, and got slapped in the face by a branch. "Damn it! Ceno! Steer right you land loving fool!" I screeched to our driver in our native speech.

Pulling my head back and rubbing my dark purple check and sat down again and looked at Jim "Continue please!" I squealed wanting to learn everything I could. He grinned "Well so far I've been getting this vibe that he's starting to like me! So I've been working extra hard to woo him" he finished crossing his arms with a pleased expression.

Then it grew a bit grim "But whatever I do seems to fail or piss him off" he sighed "I'm just running low on ideas now..."

I thought a bit then grinned devilishly "Well a womans touch is always the best help!" I mused with a amused undertone "So maybe I could help ya!"

He smirked a bit "Oh? And how many people have you woo'd?" he asked teasingly

I shoulders dropped and I pouted "None.." I mutter sheepishly

"What was that?" he cupped a hand by his ear turned it towards me and leaned closer

"None!" I huff "Shut up okay! I'm not human so maybe I could try to find some insight on him and help you plus I'm a chick which makes me better." I quickly add crossing my arms stubbernly.

He laughed "Okay then your Highness" he jokingly bowed "I humbly accept you help!"

We shook on it when the he shipped stopped dead skidding forward I winked at Jim

"Got to rally my troops." I add sternly "Don't do anything stupid!" grabbing my favorite gun and loading with my special bullets I tossed a sword at Jim

"In case anything climbs on the ship, run. Only use it if all other options are a no go." I point m the tip of my tail at him

"Got it?" he nodded at me with a grin and I could tell he was gonna ignore my orders. I had no time I quickly climbed the steps to the top and called to my scavenging group

"Let's move out!" We needed to find that vine a life depended on it's sugar juice and I for one was gonna die trying to get it. I turned to glare at Jim to make sure he didn't do anything….stupid. I climbed on the edge of the ship grabbed the casting rope and leaned forwards staring into the vast jungles beneath me, shouldn't be to hard. Signaling the crew I tilted forwards till I was completely over the trees, letting the rope slide from my hand I fell forward hoping that whatever we met down there would just leave us alone. For it's own safety.

::

::

Phew! That was hard for me, seriously, I think I may take a break on this for a day or three and write a few short stories to clear my head. But anyway I hope, whoevers out there reading this, I hope your enjoying my story I promise I'll get better and better!


End file.
